Cosas que contar
by soffJagger
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots y pequeñas historias sobre Han y Leia. AUs, momentos perdidos de las películas, comics y libros o cualquier cosa que mi cabeza pueda imaginar. Se aceptan encargos! Calificación variable.
1. Chapter 1

_Estuve rindiendo exámenes, así que olvídense de que tenga una actualización lista para "Indiana Solo y los Cristales Kyber"; para no tenerlos en ascuas y porque los quiero mucho, les regalo un drabble._

 _Lo más probable es que esto se convierta en una colección de oneshots/ drabbles/ pequeñas historias, algunos quizá correlativos, para darles algo que leer mientras escribo el otro fic._

* * *

Última habitación disponible

 _Pre ESB_

-No pienso compartir cama contigo.

-¡No es mi culpa que sea la única habitación que les quede!

-¡Pero si es tu culpa que tu estúpida nave se haya descompuesto y que nos haya obligado a parar y a hacer noche en este mugroso hotel!

-Disculpe Alteza si este no es la clase de palacios a los que está acostumbrada-espetó, furioso, apuntándole con el dedo-¡y el Halcón se descompuso salvando tu maldito trasero, así que deberías estar agradecida!

-Es usted insufrible, capitán-siseó Leia con frialdad, para luego girarse y dirigirse al baño. Han se quedó estupefacto, mirando la nada, hasta que oyó el sonido de la ducha; harto ya de todo, de la estúpida misión, de la princesa mandona y de la tormenta de emociones que le provocaba, decidió bajar por una copa al bar del hotel.

Quizá era hora de dejar la Rebelión de una vez por todas.

* * *

El whisky corelliano que le habían dado era de los peores, así que no ameritó una segunda ronda. Algo cansado y deseando que Leia ya estuviera dormida para poder evitar cualquier tipo de roce, Han empezó a subir las escaleras (el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio) para volver a la habitación.

Esquivó a un droide que hacía la limpieza del pasillo y entró, solo con ganas de colocarse su pantalón de dormir, tirarse en el pequeño y desgastado sofá que tenía el cuarto y tratar de olvidar a la hermosa joven que dormía a unos pocos metros de él, pero al parecer que la Fuerza o lo que demonios dirigiera el destino no quería que fuese así: se encontró con Leia sentada en lo que iba a ser su cama, con el pelo atado en una simple trenza, algunas capas de ropa sobre su pijama y envuelta en la frazada que llevaba siempre con ella porque era uno de los pocos bienes que le habían quedado de su vida anterior, esa que había volado en millones de pedazos.

El velador apenas si daba algo de luz, lo suficiente para ver sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de súplica y arrepentimiento, la forma en la que ellos se pedían perdón implícitamente. Han hizo un gesto con la cabeza, su manera de preguntar que sucedía.

-Hace mucho frío-sus dientes castañeaban-no puedo dormir.

No necesitó decir más. Él podría haberse burlado o haberla mandado a seguir intentar durmiendo por cómo lo había tratado antes, pero sabía que para Leia era un enorme esfuerzo tragarse su orgullo: lo entendía porque era igual de orgulloso que ella, y ese era el gran bache entre los dos.

-Ve a la cama mientras me cambio-respondió con suavidad. La chica asintió, murmuró un apenas audible pero valioso "gracias" y se fue hacia el pequeño apartado donde había estado intentando dormir.

Minutos después sintió el movimiento de Han acurrucándose contra ella y, muy cuidadoso con sus manos, la apretó contra él en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo; no tardó más de 15 minutos en dormirse. El piloto demoró un poco más, porque se quedó un rato disfrutando de tenerla junto a él, del aroma de su pelo y reconociendo que no podría dejarla ni aunque quisiera.

* * *

 _¡También escribo oneshots/ drabbles por encargo!_


	2. Chapter 2

El ladrón y la _princesa_

 _Siglo XIX AU_

Fue un alivio escapar del bochorno del baile que tanto la agobiaba, además de que la biblioteca ofrecía un panorama mucho más tentador que bailar con pretendientes y saludar dignatarios aburridos. Así que cuando el duque de Hapes se distrajo, Leia aprovechó para escabullirse con paso rápido (pero disimulado) hacia aquel literario refugio; al llegar, cerró la enorme puerta detrás de ella y agradeció que la luna alumbrara lo suficiente cómo para no tener que encender las luces, lo cual podría llegar a levantar sospechas si alguien pasaba por el pasillo.

Sus ojos vagaron por las estanterías en busca de un título que captara particularmente su atención, aunque solo leer los lomos la entretenía lo suficiente cómo para demorar su elección. Entre dos libracos gruesos encontró uno pequeño, que era una compilación de cuentos que solía leer cuando era pequeña, y decidió revivir aquellos momentos en donde su vida era mucho más simple y entretenida. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la encuadernación, varios gritos de sorpresa se oyeron desde el salón, seguidos de un suspiro general de alivio y algunos murmullos, mezclados con la reiniciada música; curiosa por ver que había pasado, Leia corrió hacia la puerta para volver, pero una voz que provenía de la oscuridad la detuvo.

-Alto ahí, señorita-siseó un hombre, casi divertido. Se volteó y se encontró con un rostro parcialmente cubierto por un antifaz, ojos avellana pícaros, una sonrisa de lado y el cañón de una pistola apuntándole en la cara-no te muevas.

Hizo caso y él se acercó hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, el arma fría apoyándose contra su cuello y causándole escalofríos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Leia, tratando de calmarse.

-Un pequeño atraco, nada de que preocuparse si te comportas-explicó, sonriente. Ella lo miró desafiante y luego a la pistola.

-No me gustan que me amenacen-espetó, antes de empujarle la mano armada hacia abajo y darle un gancho en la mandíbula. Sin pensar intentó abrir la puerta, pero su atacante se recuperó rápido y la apretó contra la pared con todo su cuerpo, dejándola sin posibilidad de movimiento; un brazo enorme la rodeó y una mano enguantada le tapó la boca.

 _Al menos guardó el arma_ pensó la joven.

El sujeto la arrastró hasta un rincón donde, con cuidado de no soltarla, empezó a atarla con una soga que sacó de adentro de su saco.

-¿Sabes qué podríamos haberlo hecho más fácil?-murmuró, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones una vez que había amarrado sus brazos. Se agachó frente a ella y se encargó de sus tobillos-pero tuviste que desobedecer.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó, enojada-mi padre es un gobernante justo y todos en el condado viven bien, ¿por qué nos asaltan?

-No es contra tu padre o tu familia, cariño-el sobrenombre la sorprendió, ¡nunca nadie la había llamado así!-Palpatine está aquí esta noche y no hay mejor manera de demostrar la debilidad de su poder que saqueando una casa entera bajo sus narices.

-¡Ensucias nuestro apellido!

Él la miró, amenazante.

-No grites, mocosa, o voy a amordazarte.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber que decir o hacer; Leia decidió intentar luchar contra sus ataduras de manera disimulada, pensando que su captor estaba distraído mirando los libros de la estantería, pero se volteó al oírlo carraspear y lo encontró mirándola fijamente, con una expresión maliciosa.

-Soy muy bueno con los nudos, no lo intentes.

La chica se rindió y se recostó contra el respaldo, sintiéndose incómoda por cómo él la observaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

Leia, a sus recientes 18 años, no había tenido relaciones con hombre más allá de saludos y bailes, pero no era tan ingenua cómo para no notar que prácticamente la desnudaba con los ojos.

-¿Como qué? ¿Como si fueras la jovencita más hermosa que he visto?-susurró él, y ella esperaba que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor-tengo que admitir que no pude quitarte los ojos de encima en el salón.

-¿Estabas allí?

-Para tantear el ambiente-explicó y luego le guiñó un ojo-aunque me mantuviste distraído.

Leia rodó los ojos.

-Si querían hacer algo contra Palpatine podrían haber hablado con mi padre, está en contra de su gobierno. Su invitación aquí es una mera formalidad.

-Lo que un conde pueda hacer sin llamar la atención no sirve, tiene que ser un golpe fuerte.

-Es demasiado arriesgado.

-En este momento, hay hombres armados vaciando habitaciones mientras tus invitados danzan y brindan, ignorando la pobreza y las desdichas del pueblo que vive bajo este régimen. El condado de Alderaan es estable, pero las regiones aledañas no; lamentamos tener que hacer nuestro golpe aquí, pero era la opción más viable. Los riesgos ya no importan

Estaba en lo cierto: un robo maestro frente al soberano, en el condado más próspero, le mostraría a Palpatine que la rebelión contra él no estaba jugando.

-¿Por qué me retienes entonces? Podrías haberme dejado ir y volver al salón.

-Hubieras oído a mis bandidos y dado la voz de alerta. Lo siento, princesa, pero espero que pueda entender.

- _Lady_ en todo caso. No soy una princesa.

-Cómo sea. Deberías estar agradecida de que te ahorré tener que volver abajo a bailar con ese muchachito que revoloteaba a tu alrededor. Déjame adivinar, ¿tu prometido?

-Es una de las opciones.

-Sería una lástima-murmuró él, acercándose. Sea agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró con deseo-por el golpe que me diste no creo que seas una chica que quiera casarse por obligación.

-Siempre supe que sería así-murmuró con algo de tristeza Leia.

-Una pena ver triste a tan hermosa joven…

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre al menos si pasaras las próximas horas cortejándome.

-Puedes llamarme… _Falcon_.

-¿ _Falcon_? Eso no es un nombre.

-No puedo decirte el verdadero, cómo supondrás. Pero intentaré a un así que me digas el tuyo.

-Leia-respondió ella, sabiendo que de un modo u otro lo averiguaría.

-Igual de bonito que tú.

-Eres un charlatán.

-Es que me estás volviendo loco-dijo aquel misterioso personaje, acercándose más, extendiendo su enguantada mano para tocarle el cuello. La piel blanca de la chica se erizó ante el contacto con el cuero y una excitante descarga eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza-te gustó eso, ¿no?

-No es apropiado que hagas eso, eres un sinvergüenza…-no sonó cómo una reprimenda.

-No negaste mi suposición-río-estoy reteniendo a la hija de un conde mientras mis amigos asaltan tu palacio, así que creo que lo soy.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás salir de aquí?

-Cuando mis amigos terminen, y podrás volver a tu precioso baile.

-Entonces que se tarden, no quiero volver. Creo que iré derecho a mi habitación a descansar.

-Tal vez pueda ir contigo y _ayudarte_ a dormir. Debes estar conmocionada por todo esto, cariño-le dijo al oído.

-¿No solo robas el palacio, sino que también quieres robar mi virtud?-Leia tenía que admitir que la idea no la escandalizaba cómo debería hacerlo.

-Oh, eso es más interesante-su boca estaba tan cerca de su piel que el aliento le hacía cosquillas-me llevaré un premio mayor, _el premio del pirata_.

-Dudo que un hombre cómo tú, defensor de una causa justa, pudiera forzar a una mujer.

-Nadie dijo que te forzaría-rió el hombre, y Leia correspondió el gesto. De afuera se oyó un sonido extraño que la obligó a girar la cabeza para ver de que se trataba y solo vio una sombra moviéndose-esa es mi señal, tengo que dejarla _princesa_.

-¿Vas a liberarme ahora? Prometiste que lo harías.

-¿Vas a delatarnos?

-Tu causa es noble, y creo que nuestros invitados pueden tolerar la "pérdida" de algunas chucherías de valor si es por hacer frente a la tiranía, y si no logran verlo solo sabremos que no son aliados para esta pelea.

Él sonrió y deshizo todos los nudos y, antes de ir hacia la ventana para huir, se tomó unos segundos para besarle la mano con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

-Para haber nacido en una cuna de oro, tu corazón es puro y tus ideales justos y fuertes.

La joven se sonrojó y se puso de pie para verlo por última vez antes de que se escapara.

-Tal vez pienses que no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí, pero no quiero estar fuera de esta lucha. Cualquier cosa que tú o tus compañeros puedan necesitar, _Falcon_ , ven a verme. Mi habitación tiene ventanas sobre el lado Este del palacio; dudo que te cueste trepara hasta allí-sonrió ella.

-No importa la altura si eres tú quien está en la cima, _Leia_.

Y desapareció en la noche, dejándola solo con la dulce sensación de haber oído su nombre de aquellos misteriosos labios.

* * *

 _Por supuesto que esto va a tener continuación, y no muy inocente. Supongo que Han aprovechará que ya sabe cómo entrar a la habitación de Leia ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Apoyo

 _Post Batalla de Yavin_

Quería sentirse tan alegre cómo el resto, de verdad lo deseaba, pero la presión en su pecho y el dolor que azotaba su corazón se lo impedían, y aunque sabía que estaba justificada su tristeza, no podía evitar sentirse mal por no participar del festejo por la victoria. La Rebelión había demostrado que podían hacer temblar al Imperio y a pesar de que tendrían que huir de Yavin IV cuanto antes, el Alto Mando había dado permiso a las tropas de celebrar su gran y fructífera batalla.

Luke se encontraba bailando con los Pícaros, todos un poco pasados de copas, y al Capitán Solo lo había perdido de vista desde que había empezado la fiesta, aunque no sabía que tan buena sería su compañía. Chewbacca, el copiloto del _Halcón Milenario_ , charlaba alegremente con algunos de los pocos soldados que podían entenderlo. Sabiendo que nadie notaría su ausencia, huyó hacía una de las terrazas del templo y se sentó en la cornisa, dejando sus pies colgando en la altura, enredados en las telas de su largo vestido.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y sus ojos inevitablemente buscaron alguna luz, algún punto en el cielo que le dijera que todo había sido una pesadilla y que su planeta y su vida tal y cómo la conocía seguía allí. Pero solo había un pequeño destello en donde antes estaba Alderaan, su luz restante que tardaría en extinguirse pero que ya era muy tenue y moribunda.

Los ojos se le llenaron de las lágrimas que no había llorado y su corazón se contrajo de una manera en la que literalmente creyó que se le partiría, cómo tantas veces había leído en esos cuentos fantásticos que le contaban de niña sobre princesas que sufrían desamores. Oh, pero ella había sufrido un desamor y esto era mucho peor. Un grito ahogado, cargado de angustia, salió de sus labios desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas; su cuerpo se sacudió en espasmos de dolor, tanto físico por las torturas que había soportado, cómo emocional, y se hizo un ovillo en el borde del alféizar, pensando que si se caía no le importaría a nadie porque ya no había quien la llorara en la galaxia. Dejó que las emociones de odio y furia la recorrieran; gritó hacia la selva y lanzó insultos e injurias contra el universo, la Fuerza y el destino, que le habían arrebatado todo, creyendo que nadie la oía.

Un capitán corelliano miraba la escena, escondido entre las paredes del templo, y corrió hacia ella por miedo a que cayera o se arrojara intencionalmente al vacío. Sin anunciarse, sin preguntar, rodeó la menuda figura de la Princesa sin planeta y la acunó contra su pecho cómo si eso fuera algo contra todo lo que la joven había pasado. Ella intentó liberarse, golpeándolo en el pecho, pero no consiguió alejarlo y finalmente se rindió, aceptando sin palabras que necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

* * *

 _Quería subir algo antes de volver mañana a mi vida de estudiante con poco tiempo para escribir._


End file.
